prettycurefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lopdrop
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pretty Cure Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Rtbhgdh.png page. If you need help, and there are no local admins here, you may want to visit the forums on the Community Central Wiki. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) Hi, it's me Cure passion, well I have a slite problem, can you tell me where I can watch Pretty Cure All Stars DX english sub?????? Please answer back once possible^^... thank you. love, Cure passion... Thanks for the character pages but I don't know where the old mod pendlson is but when you make a page please write a short paragraph(at least 3-5 sentences, when they appeared so far,ETC.) about the character. I can't do it all myself because I don't have time so for now until they are fixed I temp. marked them as candidates for deletion due to lack of content. If you can fix this go right ahead and write something and then you can remove the tag. Shadowneko 13:41, June 13, 2011 (UTC) I was planning to do that, but i need to find more information. I apologize. Lopdrop 14:07, June 13, 2011 (UTC) so neko applies to adopt the pretty cure wiki I haven't seen Penamesolen since March so I applied to adopt this place as the new admin because this place needs a cleanup artist. The head honcho wanted me to discuss it so I made this blog post: http://prettycure.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Shadowneko/I'm_applying_for_admin_rites(please_discuss) and I think it was for objections or if someone else wants to do it. No one reads my blog so I'm kinda going to everyone who's been doing the most edits lately. Please read my blog and respond and if you wana help I'm willing to share bureaucrat rites. Shadowneko 15:24, June 15, 2011 (UTC) Thank You I was thinking about renaming those but didn't get around to it. Shadowneko 12:35, June 17, 2011 (UTC) kinda did it the hard way I haven't figured out any easy merger stuff yet so I just copied the content and made a redirect on the original page. There's still plenty of room to improve things tho.Shadowneko 19:19, June 28, 2011 (UTC) I also have trouble with wiki table code but I can usually copy and modify a table with alot of previews. This is how I created quite a few episode lists. The main thing that could use a cute little table is the page for the pinkies and I'd try it but I don't know all the names.Shadowneko 20:42, June 28, 2011 (UTC) Some other things I'd like to table if possible are Zakenna,and Uzaina. Also Hoshina needs pictures!(you seem to be good at finding stuff like that)Shadowneko 14:46, June 30, 2011 (UTC) Thank you. I'll see what I can do with screenshots on the other two later I guess. I was just really pointing out things to do Shadowneko 12:26, July 1, 2011 (UTC) cure symphon and coyright violations I warned Cure Symphon regarding copyright violations on the site and I'm in the slow process of deleting a mess of fanart that falls into this. I can't stop the users from saving pictures and posting them elsewhere but I have considered a two week ban on cure symphon for the continual violations. I refuse to ban someone outright without at least giving them a waring shot first and really bans are something I hate doing because I've been on the other end of them for what I thought was nothing. Shadowneko 19:20, July 31, 2011 (UTC) :Just to let you know I have the rites to permanently ban someone from ever editing here again. Also I have the knowhow to revert all the images on the fairy tones page to your originals(I think you know how to do this too). If I have to do a ban I'd rather do a warning ban first and then only perma-ban if they continue and I really hate doing anything related to bans at all. Since this is a user dispute I wanted to hear both sides(but Cure Symphon is not talking) and yes I've seen all the changes lately. Get back to me and I'll consider the warning ban because of several copyright violations by Cure Symphon and I may do it anyway because the continual image spamming/violations. Get back to me fast and we'll talk about this more k? Also Like I said I won't perma-ban on a first offense Shadowneko 16:38, August 5, 2011 (UTC) ::PS- I reverted all the pictures and reposted your version of the gold fariy tone. I think I'll protect the images and the article from being edited for three days until you get back to me. Shadowneko 17:03, August 5, 2011 (UTC) :::PPS- ended up doing it for a week on everything including the images. I hate changing the protection to admin only but it will expire in a week. That should be enough time to get back to both of you and I really don't wana make it permanent because it's not fair to all those editors out there.Shadowneko 17:17, August 5, 2011 (UTC) I can only protect articles from being edited but I hate blocking all users because some of them actually have good stuff to add. Like I said the current edit block will expire in about a week. I also just gave Cure Symphon a two week ban but not because of you...it was because I found more copyright violations. As Admin I can't play favorites and I have to be the impartial judge...well that's how I feel anyway. Raven is another problem with pictures but I haven't talked to him yet. Shadowneko 23:40, August 6, 2011 (UTC) just a suggestion Although I like the picture I'm deleting the Candy page for now. Why you ask? It's because just the template and one picture do not a page make(it's not even a stub here) and I don't have time to rewrite every bad page that comes in(AKA: I can't do it for you). If you create a character page be prepared to write a short paragraph on them at the very least. Thanks. Shadowneko 13:05, December 12, 2011 (UTC)